Adorable
by XliveXloveXlearnX399
Summary: There was only so much Yukio could take. YukioxRin Warning:Incest, yaoi!


I apologize for any grammar mistakes I may have missed.

Please enjoy!

YukioxRin

RYRYRYRY

There was only so much Yukio could take. He'd honestly thought he'd done a good job keeping his feelings to himself but he couldn't do it anymore. After he'd heard about Fujimoto's death he could barely contain his rage at his brother. However after the fight they had in the classroom, the majority of his anger disappeared and left him with a horrible feeling of dread. How could have those thing to his _brother_? The person that not only cared about him most, but the person he also cared about most. Was he really the heartless? No, he wasn't, he'd just been upset, which was to be expected after one's father dies. He was grateful to Rin because the other hadn't been angry with him at all afterwards.

That said, this was getting out of hand, even for him. Lately his brother has been nothing but trouble. It wasn't huge things, but they weren't exactly small either. He was constantly letting his emotions get the better of him and it sometimes led to him going berserk. And if it wasn't that then he was getting into to trouble with his teachers for slacking in class- regular classes and exorcist classes. It didn't matter what it was, somehow Rin always managed to cause trouble, which brings him to where he is now.

"Nii-san I understand that it's hard for you, but you must try to keep yourself in check. I'm not always going to be here and the other exorcists won't hesitate to kill you if you act like this around them. You can't just go around and use you flames to kill ever little demon, you're better than that so you should start acting like it." Yukio said frowning at his older brother.

"Ah, sorry Yukio, I don't mean to do that stuff it's just hard to control myself. Sometimes I can't help-." Rin started dejectedly only to be cut off.

"Well you had better learn to start 'helping' it, considering that's the reason your friends aren't speaking to you." Yukio stated pushing his glasses up his nose. However when he looked at his brother he felt instant regret at his words. Rin looked so hurt and rejected at the moment. He knew his brother was taking the fact that his friends were steering clear of him harder than anyone would guess. He let his flames out to protect them, and trusted them with the knowledge hoping that the first people he could call his friends wouldn't turn their backs on him but they did just that. And now Yukio had basically just thrown it all back in his face.

"Sorry I'm causing you so much trouble, I'll be going now." Rin stated angrily, snapping Yukio out of his thoughts and leaving before the younger could do anything about it. Yukio sighed, that could have gone better.

RYRYRYRY

Yukio frowned when he walked into his classroom and noticed that his older brother was absent. He signed before starting that day's lecture. After class he would go see if Shura or Mephisto have seen him. He had to apologize as quickly as possible unless he wanted his guilt to eat away at him. He knew it wasn't his brother's fault for what was happening to him and that he shouldn't have let his annoyance get the best of him. However, with Rin that was frustrating.

He let the fake smile fall from his face once the last of his students had left the class room.

"Is something wrong Okumura-san?" A voice caused Yukio to jump nearly ten feet in the air. He whirled around only to find Mephisto sitting onto of on the filing cabinets in the back.

"Why do you ask Pheles-san?" He asked adjusting his glasses.

"Well you just seemed upset about something today is all and I was wondering if I could help you." Mephisto said, a smile curling around his lips.

"Rin and I just had a fight is all nothing to worry about."

"Ah, but that is something to worry about, siblings shouldn't fight should they?"

"No, they shouldn't." Yukio sighed realizing that it was futile to resist the older exorcist.

"So what was it about?" The Principle asked tilting his head.

"Rin lost control again and I let my annoyance get the better of me is all."

"Are you sure it was annoyance?"

"What do you mean?" Yukio asked confusion showing in his eyes, Mephisto smirked.

"Well Okumura-san, Rin-kun is extremely cute especially when he's angry, don't you think?"

Yukio frowned, he didn't like where this was going at all. "What are you talking about?"

"Ah well, let me say I wouldn't be surprised if you're mistaking another frustrating feeling for annoyance."

"And what feeling would that be?"

"Lust, well hopefully I have been of some assistance have a good day Okumura-san!" And with that the older man was gone leaving a shocked Yukio behind.

RYRYRYRY

There was no way he was sexually attracted to his _brother_. It was wrong it love one's sibling like that so of course he didn't feel that way. Not only that, but Rin was a _guy_. So it was simply impossible for Yukio to feel that way. Holding those feelings would go against everything he had learned from his father. Not only that but they were talking about his _brother_, who is a _guy_! It was impossible! Besides he didn't feel attraction toward anyone right now so that defiantly wasn't it. However if that was true why were things turning out like this?

He had found Rin a few minutes after he'd left the classroom yesterday. The older boy had met him with a frustrated face -and Yukio had thought it was _cute,_ cute!

"I'm sorry Yukio you're right I need to work harder if I want to become a good exorcist." Rin had stated after a few minutes of silence.

"No Rin I shouldn't of said something like that to you, so I'm the one who's sorry." The younger said with a sigh. The smile that lit up Rin's face was beautiful, that was the only thing Yukio could think at that moment. The way his bright blue eyes sparkled with happiness, his small fangs gleaming brightly from under his pink lips, really Rin was adorable.

After that they had went back to their dorm and went to bed, or at least Rin had went to bed. Yukio had stayed up and thought about what Mephisto had said, along with Rin's newfound adorableness. He had finally managed to drift to sleep after concluding that it was normal for someone to think their smaller sibling is adorable even if they're older. The next morning he woke up with soiled sheets, and a loudly snoring Rin.

After he had finally managed to get Rin up and ready for school he had realized almost the entire time he had been looking at his older brother's ass…Damn that Mephisto! Through out the entire day he couldn't help but stare at his Nii-san! It only got worse as the day went on. He had wanted nothing more than to toss his brother over his desk and fuck him senseless by the end of the day.

What ticked him off the most was Shima. The boy with the pink hair, he of course just had to realize that even though his brother was a demon he was still a good guy, or something. Whatever the case maybe he was currently hanging around his smaller brother, making Rin smile and laugh and it was getting on his last nerve. His cute brother belonged to him! Yes he had realized that the demon principle was right, he was attracted to his brother, and yes he did want to fuck him senseless. It was fine! All he worried about now was rejection from his brother… or at least he had been before Shima had started making his brother smile like that. He had, had enough his brother belonged to him! (Yes he knew how childish he was being but he didn't care, he was the younger one damn it!)

Was it really that bad to want his brother to return his feelings? He didn't think so, at least not anymore. The only problem would be his brother's sexuality. His brother had always said he liked girls, but really his brother was such a sap. I mean his favorite hobby is _cooking_(and he's _good _at it.), not only that but he _cries_ when he reads romance manga (granted Yukio owns the manga but he doesn't cry about it.) Yes he decided that he would make his brother his no matter what. The first thing to do was get him away from that damned Shima.

"Nii-san come on its time for us to get back to the dorm." Yukio said after he had finished up class.

"But I still have sometime before curfew ends." Rin said with a confused look, an adorable confused look.

"Now Nii-san." Yukio's tone left no room for argument.

"Tch, quite acting like my mother Yukio, I'm the older one!" Rin said with a pout; however he still got up and started toward his younger twin. "I'll see ya tomorrow Shima!" He called waving back at the pink haired boy with a smile.

"Yep, see you!" was the answering reply before he was out of earshot.

"What Yukio? I finally managed to get someone to talk to me again, and you stop me from handing out with him!" Rin grumbled angrily after they got back into their dorm room. As soon as Rin had shut the door behind him Yukio launched himself at his older twin pinning him to the door and pushing his lips against the surprised pink ones. Rin let out a soft noise of protest letting Yukio gain access to his mouth. Yukio allowed himself to indulge in his brother's mouth before he had to face rejection. Rin's mouth tasted delicious and he honestly believed he could kiss the older forever. He ran his tongue over those small fangs gently before coaxing Rin's tongue to play with his. His excitement doubled when he felt his brother start to kiss him back. Yukio smiled into the kiss when a small moan made its way up the smaller boy's throat. They broke for air, both of them taking in mouthfuls of air as quickly as possible. Yukio allowed himself to trail kisses down Rin's neck looking for sensitive areas.

"Nnhh, s-stop, Yukio stop." Rin said pushing his brother away slightly. Yukio frowned at the undecipherable look in his brother's eyes.

"What?"

"What? What do you mean what? We're brothers!" Rin yelled shocked that his little brother was so dense.

"So?" Yukio said blankly.

"So we can't do stuff like that!"

"I don't care that we're brothers, I realized all of this yesterday if you're wondering."

"Uh, but it's weird!" Rin whined. Yukio smiled.

"That's what you're worried about?

"Well yeah…Cause ya'know, you're my twin and all, it's not normal!" Rin said frustrated with himself.

"Don't worry about it Nii-san I'll take good care of you okay?" Yukio said locking the door and yanking his older brother toward the bed, before pushing him down lightly.

"Ah Yukio!" Rin grumbled and the younger boy fell onto of him and started kissing his neck again. After untying his tie, Yukio slowly unbuttoned his older brother's shirt, trailing kisses down the newly exposed skin. Pushing the offending articles of clothing away he made his way to a pert nipple biting down on it gently, causing his brother to cry out, before sucking on it to make it harden, giving the other one the same treatment listening to the moans coming from his brother happily. Afterward he made his way back up and kissed his brother again, smiling when Rin nipped at his bottom lip demanding entrance.

"Wearin'… to many….clothes." Rin mumbled in between pants, groaning as he struggled with the buttons on his younger brother's jacket. "Yukioooo!" He whined after his frustration got the better of him.

"Alright, alright give me a second Nii-san." Yukio said with a smile, which Rin returned with a pout.

"You should wear less."

"I can't do that, if I did I would look like you." Yukio stated throwing his jacket away and starting on his shirt.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rin growled.

"Nothing." When he managed to get his shirt and tie off he couldn't help but smile as he watched Rin drag his eyes over his body. It was something he'd been doing since he got his brother's shirt off as well. His older brother had a great body due to all the fighting he did and he wasn't to pale or to tan, he was perfect. Yukio smiled before leaning down and nipping at his brother's pointed ears chuckling at the low whine it got him, and did it again.

"Stop that!"

"Why? This says that you like it, right?" Yukio asked rubbing the front of Rin's slacks, before he began to unbutton them, drawing lovely whimpers from his brother. Once he managed to push the pants and boxers down he started trailing kisses down Rin's chest again, making his way to his goal.

"Yukio, ahhh, nh wait~ Don't-!" Rin cut himself off with a loud moan as his brother took him in his mouth. Yukio smiled again and swirled his tongue around the tip, drawing another delicious moan from his brother. He pulled back a little to lick at the slit before moving back down slowly.

"Yukio! Stop teasing me!" Rin growled in a pathetic attempt to sound demanding, instead it came out more like an adorable plea. One that Yukio couldn't resist commenting on.

"You're really adorable Nii-san." He said chuckling as Rin flushed red to the tips of his raven hair.

"I'm not! Big brothers aren't cute! Younger ones are!" He grumbled bucking his hips slightly in frustration.

"Nope, I think you're much cuter than me. Thank you for saying you find me cute though." Yukio said before ducking back down and cutting off whatever Rin was going to say by making him moan. Slowly Yukio worked the organ, running his tongue along the underside of it as he watched his brother's reaction from under his lashes. Rin had his eyes screwed shut tightly, as well as a beautiful blush covering his cheeks, one that was no longer from embarrassment but arousal. His nose was scrunched up cutely and his fangs were biting at his bottom lip gently. Yukio couldn't help but think he was beautiful. It was obvious his brother was frustrated by how slow he was going so Yukio popped the cock out of his mouth and placed Rin's hand on his head. Rin's ocean eyes snapped open to look at Yukio in questioning frustration.

"It's okay to guide me Nii-san, just as long as you don't yank to hard on my hair, okay?" When he received a sharp nod from Rin he returned to his task. Rin had taken his advice and pushed his brother's head down far enough so he would be satisfied but not far enough to choke Yukio, causing his own breath to hitch. Yukio let out a small moan after a particularly harsh tug and the vibrations made Rin let out one of his own cries. Yukio was beginning to get slightly tired of this game, he wanted some satisfaction as well and while he felt as though he could simply let his brother get all the attention and still feel satisfied, he couldn't do that until after he had claimed to boy as his. Considering they didn't have any lube he would have to…improvise.

So he decided to amp it up a bit by nipping lightly at the tip before dipping his tongue causing into the slit, causing Rin to buck his hips and groan. Yukio continued his quick and rather uncoordinated assault waiting for his brother to show signs of being close. A few moments later he heard his brother groan his name.

"Y-Yukio I'm, ahh, I'm-!" Rin couldn't finish his sentence due to the strangled cry of his younger brother's name that tore itself from his throat. Yukio watched as his brother orgasmed, delighted in the way his name was said, _adorable_. His whole body tensed his face scrunched up even more except his eyes were opened wide but were glazed and unseeing. Yukio allowed himself taste a little bit of Rin's juices, because _really _he was delicious, and if he didn't need it for lube he would have stayed where he was, drank all of it up, then give him another blowjob just so he could taste him again. He collected the majority of the sticky substance in one hand and used it to slick his fingers. He shucked out of his pants and boxers before moving to spread his brother's legs further. Rin's eye snapped back into focus when he felt the slick finger press against his pucker hole.

"Oi! Yukio! What the hell are you doing!" Rin yelled pulling himself away from the weird sensation. Yukio blink once, then twice.

"Preparing you." He said flatly. Rin just scowled.

"Who the hell said you could top? I'm older so that means I get to!" Rin said frowning when his brother smiled again.

"Unfortunately Nii-san I'm bigger so that mean I top." Yukio stated before returning to what he was doing, this time holding the raven in place.

"But-!"

"No buts, don't worry Rin I promise I won't hurt you. If you tell me to stop I will. Okay?" The use of his first name let Rin know Yukio was serious, that if it really did hurt than he would stop. Hesitantly Rin nodded his head in compliance, shuddering at the awkward feeling of the tip pressing in. The further in it went the more uncomfortable the feeling got. Rin grunted lightly when it stopped for a moment before it curled slowly, working to loosen the muscles so it was less painful. After he was sure it wouldn't hurt his brother to badly Yukio added a second one, scissoring them gently. Rin swallowed his whimper of pain because even if it hurt it wasn't the worst pain he's ever had and he didn't want to make Yukio worry. By the time the third one was added however he couldn't suppress his groan of pain. Yukio paused and looked up at his brother's pained face worriedly.

"Are you all right Nii-san?" He stopped moving his fingers giving the raven a moment to relax.

"Ahh, yeah just getting' used to the feeling is all." Rin grunted wrapping his arms around his brother's shoulders and pulling him close to breath in his scent. After a few more minutes of preparation Yukio felt he had stretched his brother enough and removed his fingers. He took what was left of the cum resting on Rin chest and covered his dick with it before positioning himself at Rin's entrance.

"Ready?" Yukio asked and waited for Rin's nod before pushing himself in slowly. About halfway in he froze because of a pain cry the sounded from the body beneath his. He looked at Rin and saw the look of agony on his face but worse than that he saw the crystal tears that fell from ocean eyes.

"Nii-san should I stop?" Rin shook his head quickly at his request.

"No just give me a second." Rin mumbled into his brother's shoulder. It hurt really, really bad and it took him a few moments to force himself to relax. Yukio felt the muscles around his cock loosen and pushed himself in the rest of the way, before waiting a few more moments for his brother to adjust. Once he did he started a slow steady pace letting out a groan at how wonderfully tight his brother was. God did it feel good to be inside Rin. His older brother was perfect and he couldn't help but feel possessive over him.

"Mine. " Yukio growled nipping at Rin's shoulder hoping to make it more enjoyable for him. Rin just moaned at his tone of voice. Slowly he was beginning to enjoy his little brother inside of him, because it was just so hot, and tight, and ahhh! Yukio had hit something inside of him that made him let out a scream and stars to dance in front of his eyes.

When Yukio heard the scream he smiled against Rin shoulder before purposefully hitting Rin's prostate over and over again. Yukio groaned again as he picked up the pace, feeling his brother push back against him helplessly. "More, Yukio please..." He whined, begging for something only his brother could give. Yukio complied by lifting Rin's legs from his waist and throwing them over his shoulder, pushing himself deeper into the smaller boy. Rin let out another desperate cry, clawing at his brother's back for something to hold onto. Yukio smiled, before noticing the cute twitching black tail. He reached behind Rin's body and began to play with the base of it causing his brother to shout louder than before.

"Y-Yukio d-don't play with t-that." He stuttered in between cries. Letting a sudden cruel streak take over him, Yukio slowed his pace and focused on tugging lightly on his tail bring the curly tip to his mouth and nipping at it. Rin just continued to scream and cry, only frustrated slightly at the slower pace. His tail was extremely sensitive and he knew Yukio knew that and was just being mean, however it felt better than anything Rin had ever felt to have his tail yanked and nipped at. Yukio smiled at the sensitivity of the furry appendage and allowed himself to speed up again while still stroking the tail.

By this time Rin was nothing more than a quivering, panting, begging mess of nerves and Yukio could do nothing more than give into his every plea and whimper. Without warning Rin's body bucked and tensed, and the boy came with the same strangled cry of his brother's name only this time it was louder. The muscles around his cock constricted deliciously causing Yukio to let out his own soft cry as he came inside his older brother, letting those muscles milk him for all he was worth.

They lay there for a few minutes basking in the afterglow, before Yukio pulled out a collapsed next to his older brother. Both of them were panting harshly trying to catch their breath. After a few moments Yukio pulled his smaller brother to him smiling as he took in his scent.

"I love you, Nii-san." He whispered since Rin had already passed out. Yukio continued to stroke his back and wagging tail until he too fell into a deep sleep.

RYRYRYRY

The next morning Yukio left his brother in the dorm rooms to get some rest. The older had grumbled something about being tired and his ass hurting so Yukio though it would be best to leave him in the room. He did not expect, however, to see Mephisto waiting for him outside his dorm rooms.

"Is Rin-kun not coming to school to day?" He asked smugly. Yukio just sighed and pushed up his glasses before answering.

"No, Nii-san isn't feeling very well today." He stated before moving to go to his first class.

"No, I suppose he wouldn't be considering the thorough fucking you gave him last night." Mephisto said after a moment of pause.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Pheles-san, but I have to get to class now." The boy mumbled blushing brightly.

"Don't worry Okumura-san, I have no intention of telling anyone or being cruel about it," Mephisto smiled when the boy let out a quiet sigh of relief.

"However you could thank me later by letting me join in on the fun next time!" And with that the older male was gone, leaving behind a blushing and confused Yukio in his wake.


End file.
